Nobody saw it coming
by teamjacob21
Summary: Bella's life changes drastically one night and after pulling away from the world her mom sends to live with her uncle billy.  once she is imprinted on can she stop feeling 'dirty?
1. Chapter 1

so this is super short but it's the first chapter of my first fanfiction so if it's way to awful. don't be too mean. please. I do not own twilight even though it'd be kinda awesome if i was the author of the books.

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody Saw it Coming.<strong>

**Chapter one.**

** I can feel his hot clammy hands on my mouth. Keeping me from screaming. I don't know what to do. I can't fight anymore. There's nothing left for me to do. I can't fight anymore. I stop fighting and no sooner than that does he slam his disgusting erection into me. I'm scared. It hurts. So bad. Too much. I black out just as he grunts. I never saw his face. He was tall and had heated skin. I'm going to die. The scene keeps playing in my head until I come to.****  
><strong>** I awake and it's still dark. I can feel the soreness between my legs and i look to see blood everywhere. Of course my first would be stolen some asshole roaming the streets. I'm only 15. What do I do now. I see clothes in a pile beside me. They aren't mine. I'm confused. I see a paper there too. It simply reads the words: Tell anybody Isabella and I will find you. You can't run from me.****  
><strong>** The note scares me for weeks. I can't tell anybody and nobody knew cuz I came home in those clothes I found. I can't die. I don't tell anyone. He knows who I am and I believe that he will find me. I know he can. I can see his note in my mind every time I think of bringing it up.****  
><strong>** It's been 6 weeks since that awful night that changed me forever and now here I sit in the Wal-Mart bathroom with a positive pregnancy test in my hands. I start to cry. I walk out of the bathroom and leave without paying. Nobody notices. I go home and am about to tell my mom but she interrupts me with words I never thought I'd hear.****  
><strong>** "Isabella I can't deal with this anymore! You are going to live with you fathers brother Billy and his son Jacob in La Push for a while."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to update. With school and the fact that i'm grounded it's kinda difficult. I know there's not much to review but those would be helpful. Thanks:)) And I'll try to update more often.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two.<strong>

**I think of telling my mom multiple times over the week she gives me to pack up. Just the pregnancy though. I have nobody else to tell because I stopped talking to all my friends after that night. I can't tell my mom. She'll ask who the dad is and when I don't know I'll just be a slut in her eyes. She's always talked about teenage moms like that. I wish dad was still around. He would support me no matter what.**

**I think about Uncle Billy. Will he still want me around when he finds out? What about Jake? Will they judge me? Will they tell my mom that I'm pregnant and then send me back? I hope they don't; I hope they let me stay.**

**I decide I'm excited to leave. I get a fresh start. He won't be able to find me anymore. I may be pregnant but in La Push I'll be able to find a job and stay in school. I'm a junior and the year is halfway over. It shouldn't be way to difficult. Maybe I can do this. **

**"Bella it's time to go," these were my mother's last words to me. Literally. She didn't even drive me to the airport. Just put my stuff in the back of Phil's car and he took me.**

**Our ride to the airport was uneventful and mostly silent. Once we got there and my bags were where they were supposed to be Phil finally spoke, "I'll see you later Bella. Don't get into too much trouble in little ole La Push."**

**"I'm sure you have nothing to worry about but thanks"**

**I remember sitting next to a woman on the plane who wouldn't stop talking as if we've known each other all our lives and I actually want to talk to her. I don't want to be rude but I have nothing to lose so I just turn away and drift off.**

**"I'll always know where you are. I will find you," I could hear his whisper in my ear as if he were right there.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**My ride to Port Angeles wasn't horribly long but I couldn't stop thinking of him the whole way there.**

**Jake is a year older than me so he's the one to pick me up, along with a few of his friends. He comes and gives me an enthusiastic hug but his skin is warm so I jump away a little bit. I feel bad though, so I hug him back. His friends chuckle a little bit and I blush bright red.**

**"This is Paul, Quil, and Jared."**

**"It's nice to meet you guys"**

**"It's nice to meet you too, we've heard a lot about you this past week."**

**"Yea, a little too much" The one who I think is Paul said this.**

**"You ready to go Bells?"**

**"Yea, we just have to get my stuff from baggage claim. I didn't bring much"**

**We got my stuff and set out to the car.**

**"How've you been Bella?"**

**"Fine"**

**"Then why did your mom send you out here?" This was one of his friends in the back.**

**In unison everyone else said, "Shut up Paul!"**

**"It's fine guys"**

**"No it isn't Bella, that was rude and inconsiderate. Dad and I are happy to have you back."**

**"Thanks Jake"**

**The rest of the ride was pretty quiet and I ended up falling asleep against the cool window after about 10 minutes. When I woke up, It was to the slam of the backdoor of the pickup. All my stuff was quickly being moved out of the back of the truck and a woman I have never seen before was walking towards me.**


End file.
